a-KyOTo
by Akasora-senpai
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song ACUTE. Soft as sakura yet sharp like a katana blade, it's the sorrowful love story of between a nobleman, a shrine maiden and a geisha. Never in the city of Heian-kyo had such love that was dyed so crimson red. Rated M for two apparent reasons.


**A/N: 1. So yeah, this is basically based on the song ACUTE, but with a different setting. BTW, Kyoto used to be called Heian-kyo from 794 to 1868.**

**2. This is my first time writing smut, so I apologize for any inconvenience.**

**3. **_Italics_** indicates emphases, descriptions of time and places at beginning of scenes, terms borrowed from Japanese and poems in between speeches.**

Soft as cherry petals, yet deadly like katana blade.

Love is unexpected

**The Love Story of Heian-kyo**

_Heian-kyo, 1160._

_Tomo shrine._

"Everything. Absolutely everything."

The voice chimed through the cold, dark veil of night. Breeze flew.

Crimson blood splattered across white fine fabric, staining what seemed to be a _haori_.

A "thud" was heard.

* * *

_About one month before._

Spinning, spinning.

Pieces of soft pink falling slowly, as if dancing in the spring wind, finally landed on a forehead full of sweat. There was a man, sitting beneath the full-bloom cherry tree, taking one gasp after another, his chest went up and down furiously, his cheek apple red. Full of anger, he wiped a drop of sweat, along with it the poor, innocent sakura petals, to the ground, a short while later, he smacked the katana he had been holding tightly in his right hand to the grassy surface of the ground. He turned around, with every bit of strength he had left, along with his burning, limitless fury and an almost fatal force, hitting, punching, pounding the large brown tree trunk behind him until his fists turned red from such indescribable pain - thanks a lot, third Newton's law, though he wasn't even born at that time. He decided to halt before his bone began to crumble, not knowing anything else to do, he rested his forehead against the tree trunk and began to cry.

"Why?... Oh Kami, why..." - he cried, cried and cried as the sun shone calmly from above, the spring breeze played with his marine blue hair and the endless clouds of sakura blossoms lightly waved, sending soft rains of pink to the fresh green sea of grass.

After seemingly hours of crying, the man shifted to a lying position, back-flat on the ground. Clear, bright blue eyes that became puffy, red and sore closed contentedly. Images began to flash across his mind.

Sights of red, white and aqua flickered, waving before his (closed) eyes. Vibrant, clear, sweet tones rang in his ears. And then the wonderful sight was all ruined by shades of pink and a delicious scent of tea taking over his mind, enchanting and intoxicating him.

"Me, this bastard Myo who thought everything was okay yesterday." - whispered the nobleman, his voice dissolved into the calming wind - "_My heart is torn with regrets, after that last time we met. My soul sunk deep in darkness, nothing left in my world but distress_. Oh sweet, painful, sorrowful love!"

The man, Myo, unknowingly and steadily fell asleep. Above him, cherry blossoms withered, one petal after another.

* * *

_That night._

_Tomo shrine._

The clear, silver full moon casted its endless stream of light, adding a special beauty to the night. The moon light poured itself onto the dark brown roof tiles of what seemed to be the famous Tomo shrine, which looked amazingly grand under the sparkling silver and the dark blue night. A wind picked up, mischievously played with _sakura_ trees nearby. A slight rustling sound. It sounded more like cloth rather than just the sound of leaves, petals or grass. Indeed, in front of the shrine, in the seemingly silent atmosphere, the moonlight casted a silhouette on the ground which took the shape of a young girl holding fans, dancing.

The girl, who turned out to have long aqua pigtails, was the only miko of the Tomo shrine, known as the Shrine Maiden of Wisdom. Her name was Mei, and she lived alone at the old shrine. Her older sister Mu, who was also a miko, died long ago. Mei sometimes shed tears for her sister, otherwise she actually enjoyed her lonely life. She spent every minutes of her free time taking care of the shrine, or take a stroll around the large garden around it. Cherry in the spring, green leaves in the summer, red leaves in the autumn and snow in the winter, this place had it all. Sad that the shrine rarely had visitors.

There were only two people who actually visited it frequently.

But we should return to this full moon night and why the _miko_ was dancing in the garden ground in front of the shrine. There was a festival held there a few days ago. Mei performed a beautiful fan dance there and it was a great success. Everyone said that her dance was the best performance of the whole show. So, she thought it was a great idea to perform it again, except no audiences this time, surrounding her was just the cool breeze and the endless rain of pink petals. No sound, not even music, was heard except for light rustlings of flowers from above, grass from below and fabric whenever a wind picked up, quiet, paper "srrr" sounds of opening and hard wooden "slap" sounds of closing fans. Red fans swinging and fluttering around as if they were fire butterflies, accompanied by two streams of silky aqua swirling everytime the maiden was spinning. She occasionally sang - a beautiful, sweet voice, clearer than a river filled with crystals. That voice got quieter and dissolved into the wind eventually, the vibrant fans shut peacefully and her blue pigtails resorted to just waving slightly when a breeze blew by as the dance stopped.

Mei hardly noticed that black clouds began to swarm the sky, cutting away the silver moonlight as a voice sounded from behind her: "That was very beautiful."

"Um, thanks, Myo-sama..." - the maiden turned to a shade similar to those bushes of red wild flowers beneath her feet as thunder began to rumble, some flashes here and there, and the sky looked heavy enough to fall down and crush everything underneath.

Mei's mouth froze on the spot. The past suddenly rushed back to her mind, like a tsunami. The way her sister's eyes stared weakly at her. The way her hand got colder and colder against her own. The way her weak, trembling voice passing last words of wisdom to her younger sibling. The way it started to storm when she ascended to heaven.

Mei was afraid. Terrified.

"You must be feeling uneasy, I see." - the nobleman said calmly as first drops of rain began to fall and disappeared in the carpet of grass. - "Why don't you get closer to me," - more and more raindrops rushed down - "charge at me," - the water was already remorselessly pouring like a ruthless storm of needles from above. Lightning flashed. The two were already drenched and the vicious electricity up above their heads threatened to hit them and burn them up any time. The shrine maiden's mind was too overwhelmed with painful memories of the past to move, either back into the shrine or towards her best friend.

Boom.

Flash.

Before he knew it, Mei was shooting at him at the speed of sound, head of aqua hair resting on his chest, arms wrapped firmly around his waist, face buried in the folds of his kimono. Something warm came into contact with the skin of his chest.

Tears.

"It's okay." - Myo, in turn, tapped her slowly on the back with one of his hands, the other stroking her hair. Slowly and safely, he lifted her chin, revealing a porcelain face, wet with tears and rainfall. He pressed his lips gently against hers, stroking her cheek. In less than three seconds, he already felt the sweet warmth of the maiden's tongue, brushing against his. They didn't care about the storm any more.

The red paper fan was left on the ground, thoroughly soaked up and torn.

* * *

_The next midnight._

_The most luxurious okiya to be found in Heian-kyo_

She sighed. Often, the pink haired teenager would be sleeping soundly at this hour, no matter how hard she worked during the day. She was still a _maiko_, she was not - yet - as beautiful or graceful or **elegant** as the older girls - who had already became _geisha _-who lived in the same house as her, but, the seventeen year-old girl - apparently the youngest of her house - had always thought confidently, _my name is Mai, and I'm born for this. It's just going to be two years until I can get to be like the older girls in my house, or even be better than them. They may think I'm a feeble little loser just because I don't make tea as well as they do, but they just wait!_

The heavy make-up had been washed away from her face, her silky peach pink hair reached her back and flowed over her shoulder like a heavenly waterfall, a light, white yukata was worn instead of the elaborate, heavy, thick and _pink_ kimono (she knew the outfit would not be pleasant, especially during three months straight of summer. She wanted to have at least one thing to like about it, therefore she requested her kimono to be made pink). Though the maiko loved her job very much - she said she had a "special interest" in dancing, making tea and poetry - she still found her bedtime the best moment of her day, as her clothes reduced to an acceptable minimum and worries about dropping your damn fan on the floor or spilling tea all over the table and embarrassing yourself are out of the question. She should be in bed and enjoying this moment, Mai thought to herself after she had sneaked outside and was wandering in the garden, but there is something preventing her from closing her eyes and drifting off peacefully. _It's my birthday tomorrow. _She was unknowingly lost in an ocean of her thoughts and subconsciously walking back into the living-room. _I'm going to be eighteen._ She closed the shoji door,_ A grown-up woman_, sat on the tatami floor, _I'm looking forward to this, but on the other hand, I also dread it and fear of it. I have to give the best of myself to a wealthy man. What if he isn't the person I expect?..._

It took less than three seconds for the paper-screened door to suddenly slide open and a tall silhouette loomed over the slim frame of the maiko. The pink-haired girl managed to hold back a scream when she realized it was no one other than...

"Myo-sama." - Mai successfully tried to maintain a calm posture and expression, as how a geisha should be - "I wonder what brings you here so suddenly. I suppose you have something important to discuss with any of us here, don't you?"

"Yes. Mai." - the blue-haired replied quickly in between gasps - "I need to talk to you. Right this instance."

"Is it something serious, may I ask?"

"Yes. Very, very serious."

"Oh dear," - the maiko gasped - "should I tell _okaa-san _about this? You seem really worried about it..."

"No. I must talk to you. You. You. Not anybody else."

"I apologize if I have angered you..."

"No. Don't. You. Dare. Apologize. To. Me." - anger sparking in his eyes, growling in his head, Myo charged at the teenage girl and pressed her to the wooden floor. Deep blue eyes stared tensely at lighter blue ones - "Tell me. Who are you cheating on me with?"  
"Myo-sama, what do you mean?" - Mai was absolutely terrified, despite knowing for sure the man keeping her pressed flat onto the floor and straddling her was just her friend - "I don't _cheat _on you. By which evidence are you accusing me of that?! We have been friends since childhood and we have never traveled further than that. And now you're saying that I'm _cheating _on you! I... I can't believe..."

"Tomorrow, you're going to give your most precious treasure to a completely strange bastard (*) who has nothing but money to pay for one damn night with you. What is this? You're becoming greedy, aren't you?"

"No! No!" - the teenage girl's calm voice had turned into tearless sobs - "I have to do it, I have no other choice! I would have chosen you but I don't want to become your - my best friend's - burden... It's not that I'm in love with him or anything... I'm sorry..."

"No. I don't want to hear anymore. Mai... **I love you.**"

Light blue eyes widened in shock. There was no way she could believe what she had just heard. Did he just say he _loved _her?

She could never be sure, since she was silenced the moment she tried to ask by a deep, passionate kiss to her cherry lips. The rich nobleman pulls his lips away from the other's, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths before it disappeared. Lust filling his sapphire eyes, he bent down and began nibbling her neck. It wasn't long before he suddenly collected every pieces of power to bite down unexpectedly on a patch of the creamy skin, resulting in the maiko covering her mouth to hold back a scream of pain. The man soon found him self hungry and desperate for more as he automatically parted the collar of the thin yukata. He massaged his palm against her chest, earning a quiet moan from the girl as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please... stop..."

There were several pleas from the pink-haired girl, but the nobleman was too excited to pay attention to any of them. The obi keeping her yukata together was completely off, revealing a perfect image of a female's body in its finest. Using his strong hand to fondle with one of her breasts, Myo started sucking on the flowering bud of the other. It was when her whole body began to twitch and sweat began to run down her pale forehead. All of a sudden, the blue-haired stopped and slowly pulled himself into an upward position.

Just when the maiko was about to let out a sigh of relief, the man loosened his obi before heavy layers of silk, brocade, cotton followed and peeled themselves off his body, one by one. Mai never knew her best friend could look so perfect, every outline of his muscular body stood out in the moonlight. Just by staring at the wonderful view in front of her, the teenage girl could already feel herself getting wet one second after another.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to think, since he already inserted one of his fingers into her entrance, and then a second one, playing around with her organs. Before she knew it, he had taken all of his will and entered her. He traveled deep into her before letting himself go and began to move, slowly, steadily at first, but then, deciding that such a pace wouldn't suit his impatient nature, he accelerated, rushing in and out at a shocking speed. He let out a long moan before exploding inside of her. The maiko followed seconds after, letting out a sound as she was overwhelmed by the orgasm.

As soon as the moment was over and the two got up from the floor and put their clothes back on, they both heard a sudden "thud" sounding in the quiet, but they were both too excited with the lingering afterglow of their orgasm to mind. Myo turned around, not even bothering bidding his friend goodbye, slowly slid the door open and closed behind him as he left. He picked up his fabric bag on the floor before heading straight towards the gate.

He didn't remember leaving his bag there.

* * *

_At the end of the month._

_Tomo shrine._

She formed her lips into a "u" and blew the little flame on the stick in her hand off. All that was left was a wavy line of smoke rising from the wood and vanishing into the air, the last stone lantern as well as the rest of the ones around the shrine lit up nicely, making the Tomo shrine at night give an especially warm and romantic atmosphere.

Looking up, eyes lingered with a hidden sadness, the shrine maiden caught the sight of a young blue-haired man an a pink-haired lady.

"It's nice to see you two here. Please come in." - the shrine maiden bowed. The other two bowed accordingly and smiled before stepping into their friend's residence.

The smile they gave her were fake. They had been keeping the secret for far too long now and they were afraid of something. They were expecting an expression from the aqua-haired female, be it surprised, angry or even expressionless. They needed an answer.

It would still be better for them to not tell at all though, but it hurt both of them to still see her smiling innocently and unaware of the sorrowful truth.

They wanted to tell her everything, but their mouths talked about the weather, the flowers, a dance performance, the shrine and about Mei herself.

But, she wasn't smiling. Throughout the three friends' meeting, she had always been keeping a rather calm, collected and serious attitude, having greeted them formally and exchanged short, low, calmly spoken sentences. Normally, she would only greet them with a smile, no bowing whatsoever and it's hard to walk away when you're talking to her.

As their conversation came to a close and the friends began to get up from their seats on the floor, the miko bid them goodbye in a rather strange way: "Myo-sama, how could you do this to me?"

"Mei, what do you mean?"

Nobody could believe such a question coming from the nobleman could be a stab to the shrine maiden's heart. A drop of brine began to run down her cheek.

"The other day when you came and visited me, you left your bag here. I decided to go find you and give it back to you. I found you at Mai-sama's okiya."

It was like a thunder, striking violently down on Myo.

"I... kind of... saw you two in there... So I just left the bag outside and went back to the shrine..." - her talk was soon interrupted by sobs, accompanied by drops after drops racing down her face.

_Thud._

"Myo... _you traitor..._" - memories rushed to her mind again, the way it stormed, the way he asked her to come into his embrace, the enchanting, intoxicating kiss they shared...

He couldn't believe his ears any more. Speeding towards where the maiden was sitting, he pulled her into a tight embrace, he muttered reassuring words: "Mei... I... I didn't... I'm sorry..."

He never got to finish it, because seconds later, his entire body stiffened and began to pry off of her. He then lay lifeless on the wooden floor, his chest dyed a beautiful crimson.

"You don't have to apologize, Myo-sama. There you go, I forgive you and let you go to the gods!" - muttering under her sharp breath, she squeezed the weapon tightly in her delicate hand, both of which soaked in red.

"Mei..."

Tears streamed down the other's excessively decorated face. Before, she had always found it exciting to watch the blue-haired practice swordsmanship. It was as if she was dancing with her _wakizashi_, even more gracefully than Mai herself with a fan, with perfect accuracy and a fiercely attractive look on her face. After each training session, it was always a cheerfully smiling, sweaty Mei talking and laughing with her, though breathlessly. It was fun back then.

Mai never expected the same girl to hold the short-bladed sword with a frightening force, staring with such intensity and murderous intent. The blade along with her snow white fingers bathed themselves in a violently deep shade of red.

"Mei..."

Whispering barely audible words with her trembling dark red lips, drops of crystal flowing and washing away the thick layer of powder in their paths, she carefully placed her seemingly frozen and shaking hand, the hand which normally swung fans with amazing elegance and made tea with such indescribable delicacy, on the shoulder dressed in white. She was more beautiful than the shrine maiden, but right then, with drops of white at her chin, revealed skin between patches of powder and mascara drawing lines from her eyes to her cheeks, she didn't even look human. She was a poor creature wrapped in thick layers of kimono and being gradually eaten, consumed by shock. Sadness. Pain.

Clang.

The sudden sound echoed sharply in Mai's head, cutting into her nerves, carving into her brain. She just couldn't believe it anymore. The only miko of the Tomo shrine who had just killed their best friend a few seconds ago was already burying her head into the geisha's chest, holding her tightly. The shining steel blade flew from her hand, touching wooden floorboards in a split second, creating a clear, ringing sound, echoing in the night.

Closing her eyes, she found herself unknowingly returning the embrace, wrapping her extremely clothed arms around the other. Slowly lifting the miko's face from the collars of her kimono, Mai wiped away a drop of tear on the other girl's cheek, lips trembling madly.

"Mei..."

"Things can never get back to how it used to be, right? Ha... It was all because of you, wasn't it?" - not even bothering to divert her gaze away from her knees dressed in red, she talked to the corpse of her friend - ex-boyfriend - "You are also the one who broke our promises. So it's better to put an end to this. Once and for all. Ha. Ha. Ha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As she cleared the blood from her fingertips with her tongue, she talked to the lifeless eighteen-year-old lady dressed in as much as five layers of clothing laying on the floor, eyes staring into void.

_"I will take everything away from you. A strand of his hair on your body, the slightest breath of him on your lips, the faintest memory about him, everything. Absolutely everything."_

She was not the Shrine Maiden of Wisdom anymore.

The voice chimed through the cold, dark veil of night. Breeze flew.

Crimson blood splattered across white fine fabric, staining what seemed to be a haori.

Mei took the sorrow, the painful love story of Heian-kyo along with her, into the darkness, forever.

* * *

**_The end_**

CAST

**Mei_ - _**_Hatsune Miku_

**Mai**_ - Megurine Luka_

**Myo_ - _**_Kaito_

FIRST ASSISTANT DIRECTOR:

_Meiko_

SECOND ASSISTANT DIRECTOR:

_Kamui Gakupo_

CASTING BY:

_Kurousa-P_

_Akasora-senpai_

**Set Decorator **- _Gumi_

**Production Secretary **- _Lily_

**Camera **- _Kagamine Len_

_Kagamine Rin_

_ SF-A2 Miki_

**Sound** - _Nekomura Iroha__  
_

_ Aoki Lapis_

_SeeU_

**Dialogue Editor** - _Akasora-senpai_

**Music Editor **- _SONiKA_

**Music Recording Mixer **- _VY2_

**Sound Mixer** - _VY1_

**Set Designer **_- Akasora-senpai_

**Costume Supervisor** -_ Akasora-senpai_

**Make-up Artist** - _Sweet ANN_

**Hairstylist** -_ Whoever invented Vocaloid_

MUSIC

_**ACUTE**_

**Performed by: **_Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka and Kaito_

**Produced by: **_Kurousa-P_

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

_FanFiction dot Net_

**Cameras and Lenses by: **_KagamineLens_

**Color by:**_ Utacolor_

_The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this fanfiction are fictional. No identification with or relation to actual people, locations, buildings and/or products is intended or inferred._

_******The Love Story of Heian-kyo**_

an

_******Akasora Productions**_

Presentation

**A/N: **(*) during old times, a geisha or maiko had to choose a _danna _to pay large expenses for her and he has the right to pay for her virginity when a maiko had arrived at the age of maturity.


End file.
